


The White Book

by CelticPixie (ArcherHybrid)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Bittersweet Ending, F/M, Post-Episode: s08e06 The Iron Throne, Quick drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 12:06:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19228819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcherHybrid/pseuds/CelticPixie
Summary: "It is the duty of the Lord Commander to fill those pages."





	The White Book

His Grace had come to Winterfell with purpose; to see a certain Lady Knight still mourning the loss of her lion. He requested her service as Lord Commander of his Kingsguard, a prospect that once delighted her, now only brought her sorrow. Brienne hadn’t accepted right away; with Lady Sanaa’s urging, she had eventually taken her leave of the North. But, King’s Landing seemed vastly different than she remembered. She was brought to the quarters reserved only for the Lord Commander. Her breathing quivered as she stepped through those doors; these bedchambers once belonged to Ser Jaime Lannister. The bedsheets were still warmed by his scent. She didn’t sleep that night. 

When at last it came time for entry in the White Book, Brienne has hesitated. This room held so much meaning. It is where Jaime gifted her with Oathkeeper, where he gave her a set of armor constructed with her exact measurements, where she read from the White Book; Jaime was pining—his entry had been incomplete. Schooling her features, Brienne took up the quil. Before she could ink it, however, her sapphire-blue hues scanned the page, catching the last thing put to paper, and her chest felt tight; scribbled onto the tanned paper were Jaime’s last ever words—“returned safety to King’s Landing by the Maid of Tarth.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a whim *shrugs* I guess it came from an idea I kept thinking about after watching s08e06 - The Iron Throne


End file.
